hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
VileHQ
Dark Slash Parodies is a fifth-generation unterganger of Mexican Descent from the United States that debuted on July 15th 2017. Prior to making Downfall Parodies Dark Slash Parodies established his YouTube Channel in the middle of 2014 under his real name due to having a flip phone back then and he didn't know how to properly change his username. He uploaded a Lego animation, and a few other simple videos. It wasn't until a year later, when he upgraded to a smartphone (albeit a bad one), that he found out how to change his username to "Dark Knight X". However he had stopped uploading videos for a few years and wouldn't upload until 2016. And so he would go on to upload gameplays of retro games, or even Minecraft. But uploading constantly became a bit tedious as personal life issues and school work got in the way of doing so. Unterganging History It was late 2016 when he first found out about the meme when he came across a video called Hitler Gets Banned From XBOX Live as a recommended video since he already knew the Angry German Kid, and found it hilarious as he recognized it due to having watched the Cleveland Show spoof a few years ago. However he didn't start making parodies until July in 2017. His first official parody is Hitler's Plan to go to Walmart and was uploaded on the 15th of July 2017, however it got few views. However despite that, he continued to make Downfall Parodies as well as AGK Parodies for fun. He also deleted all videos made prior to that parody due to having matured and now considering them pathetic attempts at YouTube videos. He joined the HRPC Discord Server on February 5th, and became accuainted with many members of the community. On August 25th 2018, over a year later, he was personally invited by Delphox to join the Unterganging Community. As of January 2019, he has over 80 subscribers and over 7k views on his channel Styles Dark Slash Parodies has no particular style. His parodies usually consist of Hitler Plays, an occasional Downfall Parody involving The Angry German Kid, the semi-common Kitler parody, or even a rare FX Parody (though they are usually short). What he uploads depends on how much time he has in his hands. Sometimes he can go weeks without uploading due to putting a lot of effort into making one parody while trying to enjoy some free time. His only means of making and uploading parodies to YouTube happens to be his cellphone, though he recently got a new and better phone so he can make and upload more often, however he still attends high school so he lacks enough time to do so. His videogame parodies can go one way or another, but mostly have Hitler starting out good at the game, but then Fegelein ruins his game play in the most ridiculous of ways, such as time skipping Five Nights at Freddy's or making Slender Man appear out of nowhere. The videos that seem to get him the most views however are his Hitler Works At videos of which he made only made two, the most popular of which as well as his most viewed upload as of October 2018 is Hitler Works at Little Caesars now approaching 2k views. He has also made several parodies which take a bit less effort but still enough to keep him from having more free time, some of which consist of random antics ranging from Fegelein cutting the power, to Gunsche giving Hitler's cake to Goring and blaming it on Fegelein. Trivia • He is a Mexican-American Unterganger. • Being an otaku, he tends to incorporate some references to anime and videogames into his parodies. • He used to incorporate himself in a couple parodies, though looking back it makes him cringe. • His character quirk for Burgdorf has him referring to Hitler with the respective Japanese term "-sama", another nod to him being an otaku. • He might be the youngest unterganger as of September 2017. • He originally planned for his channel to be a gaming channel. However he abandoned the idea due to lack of motivation and due to him not having a good enough computer. He deleted all videos made before his first Downfall Parody. • His current means of making Downfall Parodies are his cellphone with the programs CyberLink Power Director (Noted by the watermarks in his earlier parodies before switching to the bundle version), and KineMaster (Also noted in the watermark in one parody in particular before finding out that the entire video doesn't have to cover the entire screen and that he can crop the video to be smaller so he can later crop the rest out, including the watermark). • The reason for this is that he can't afford a better computer than the one he has now, which has a bad processor. • He tends to cancel some projects if they start taking too long for him to finish. • He loves the Trololo and RickRoll, much to Hitler's discontent. • He also loves anything that's old school. • He originally found out about the meme through a related video to AGK, which he found out about thanks to his younger brother. • He used to be known as "Dark Knight X", then transitioned to "Dâkusurashu X", and ultimately to Dark Slash Parodies. • He now understands some of the scenes in Downfall as he slightly understands German as well as Japanese. • He also speaks Spanish as his mother language • He managed to edit a huge part of this wiki with no experience. • Anytime drama starts to stirr in the community, he usually tries his best to not get involved. He does this out of respect for HRP and the Unterganger Community as he doesn't want to get on the bad sides of either. 4bfe4549398f104381bffaeda751e7d7-1.jpg|His last YouTube icon, Black Armor Zero from Mega Man X. Cuz "Dark Slash X".